Das Licht meiner Träume
by Dolthannen Estel
Summary: Eine erfundene Geschichte über Dijan Atas.


Widmung: Das erste Kapitel widme ich Nathan, den ich immer noch liebe und wahrscheinlich bis in den Tod lieben werde, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass jene Liebe noch erwidert wird.  
  
Dank: Einen lieben Dank an meine neuen Betas ^^ (ich hab' jetzt 3 oO~) *Tommy,Krätze und Kate knuff *  
  
Das Licht meiner Träume oder auch Wahre Freundschaft  
  
Kapitel 1. Die Suche  
  
Mein Name ist Dijan, Dijan Atas. Ich habe eine kleine Schwester und bin 15 Jahre. Mein Leben war schon immer sehr sonderbar und auch katastrophal , dennoch bereue ich es nicht. Was würde es auch bringen? Das Leben ist hart, doch man muss da durch. Es gibt Zeiten, da möchte man einfach nur sterben. Man ist einsam, schutzlos, ängstlich. Doch genau dann eilt einem jemand zur Hilfe. Genau da durch habe ich mein Licht gesehen, das Licht meiner Träume.  
  
Alles begann, als ich klein war, klein, unschuldig und naiv; eben so ziemlich alles, was man ist, wenn man klein ist. Doch normal war ich nie. Sie verspotteten mich immer. Ich wusste nicht einmal warum. Vielleicht, weil manche Menschen immer jemanden brauchen, den sie quälen konnten um ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben, vielleicht nur aus Spaß, vielleicht aber auch, weil ich wirklich anders war. Und immer noch bin.  
  
Es war ein normaler Schultag wie jeder andere auch. Ich ging zur Schule, wurde wieder freudig mit den gehässigen Worten 'die Verrückte kommt' begrüßt und betrat ohne Umschweife die Klasse. Der Unterricht wurde, langweilig wie immer, von unserer Lehrerin angefangen und bestand hauptsächlich darin Buchstaben zu schreiben, die groß und deutlich lesbar sein mussten. "Wie öde", dachte ich mir und kritzelte die Buchstaben lustlos in mein Heft. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, wieder einmal. Ich ignorierte die Hänseleien meiner Banknachbarin und starrte in die Leere. Für mich war es gleich, in die Schule zu gehen oder daheim rum zu sitzen. Überall wurde ich nicht akzeptiert. Warum eigentlich? War ich denn so anders? Was hatte ich eigentlich getan, dass ich so gehasst werde? Meine Gedanken kreisten und kreisten und kamen doch nicht zu einer Antwort. Trauer machte sich in meinem Herzen breit. Ich schaute nach draußen. Es war bewölkt, dunkel, grau, irgendwie unangenehm. Nicht auf meine Umgebung achtend, starrte ich so vor mich her. Und da sah ich es zum ersten Mal ein kleines helles Licht. Es leuchtete hell auf, so klar und rein. Angenehm. Überrascht, ja gerade zu verblüfft, sah ich es an. Dieses Licht, es veränderte mein ganzes Leben.  
  
Zu meinem Bedauern sah ich dieses Licht nur kurz, einen flüchtigen Augenblick. Doch es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich dieses Licht erblickte. Nachdem die Schule geendet hatte, ging ich nach Hause, setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schmiss meinen Schulranzen in die Ecke. Nachdenklich sah ich aus dem Fenster. Immer noch bewölkt. Ich holte lustlos meine Hausaufgaben heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch. Schnell krakelte ich die Lösungen hin. Ich wollte schnell fertig werden. Nachdem ich diese fertig hatte, legte ich mein Schreibzeug zur Seite und machte mir Platz auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich kippte leicht mit meinem Stuhl und starrte die Tischplatte an. Was dieses Licht nun gewesen war, war mir immer noch nicht klar. Aber es interessierte mich unheimlich. Niemand bemerkte mich, es war ja auch keiner da. Meine Schwester war bei ihrer Freundin, meine Mutter wieder mal nicht daheim. Daher überlegte ich und dachte nach, was es nun sein könnte. Viel anderes hatte ich ja nicht zu tun, denn ich hatte keine wirklichen Freunde. Viele hatten Angst sich mit mir 'abzugeben', da sie ja dann selbst verspottet werden würden. Also wozu die Mühe? Wozu eine Freundschaft zu einem für damals so hohen Preis? Selbst nach langem Grübeln kam ich nicht dahinter. Wie auch? Ich war gerade mal 7! Was wusste ich da denn schon von der Welt? Nichts! Rein gar nichts. Doch eines war mir klar: Ich war entschlossen dieses Licht wieder zu sehen. Um jeden Preis. So komisch es klingen mag, es war mir der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, ein Hoffnungsschimmer, der mich zur Suche veranlasste. Eine erfolgreiche Suche, wie ich betonen möchte. Doch an jenem Abend kam ich zu keiner Lösung. Ich legte mich in mein Bett zu meiner Schwester, die bereits fröhlich vor sich her schnarchte und schlief unruhig ein. Als ich am nächsten Tag erwachte, war mir anfangs alles etwas fremd. Ein komisches Gefühl hatte sich in meinem Herzen breit gemacht. Ein Verlangen. Ein Verlangen auf eine Antwort, eine Lösung.. einen Weg dieses Licht erneut zu sehen. Fest entschlossen ging ich zum Bus, der mich wieder in die Schule brachte, zu jenem verhängnisvollem Ort. Obwohl ich mit der alltäglichen Begrüßungsprozedur und den Hänselleihen empfangen wurde, war dies doch ein ganz anderer Tag. Der erste, an dem mir das alles nichts ausmachte. Zwar redete ich mir immer und immer wieder ein, dass mich die Worte anderer Menschen nie treffen würden, doch trafen sie mich immer direkt ins Herz, in mein blutendes Herz. Doch an diesem Tag war es so anders, vollkommen anders. Nicht, dass sich mein Umwelt anders benahm, nein. Ich war anders! War das das Ergebnis des Vortages oder nur Einbildung? Voller Erwartung ging ich in meine Klasse, völlig aufgeregt. Vielleicht würde ich es wieder sehen? Ich wusste nicht, warum ich so besessen darauf war, ein Licht wieder zu sehen. Warum eigentlich? Es war doch nur ein Licht - oder wohl doch mehr? War es meine Hoffnung oder Einbildung? Doch keines davon war das, was mein 'Licht' wirklich war. Der Unterricht verging schnell, ohne, dass etwas geschah. Nichts. Gar Nichts.  
  
Ich war enttäuscht. Enttäuscht , traurig, ja geradezu am Boden zerstört! Das konnte doch nichts sein! Das konnte doch nicht alles Einbildung gewesen sein! Das Gefühl war im Laufe des Tages komplett abgeschwollen, einfach so - weg. Traurig und mit zerbrochener Hoffnung ließ ich mich in mein Bett sinken und weinte. Ich weinte einfach, denn ganzen Abend. Und in meinen Tränen schlief ich ein....  
  
... ein helles Licht durchtränkte meinen Körper, umschloss mich , durchflutete mich. Es war angenehm. Sehr angenehm. Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen, wollte es genießen, jede Sekunde. Wer wusste schon, wie lange ich es noch haben würde? Ich wusste nicht, wo ich bin, es war mir auch egal. Egal wo ich war, es war schön, so schön geborgen. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Jemand lächelte mich an. Dieses Lächeln, so schön sanft. Ich erwiderte es, lächelte zurück. Mir kam diese Person so vertraut vor, obgleich ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Langsam kam sie mir näher. Immer näher. Als sie mich erreichte, umschloss mich dieses sonderbare Wesen mit seinen Armen. Seine Haut war hell, fast perlfarben, fast durchsichtig, dennoch warm, warm und sanft. Wie ein Hauch drang eine Stimme an mein Ohr, eine Stimme, unbeschreiblich. Ihre Art, ihr Klang, ihre Auswirkung - ich hatte dergleichen noch nie zuvor vernommen. "Warum weinst du, Kleines?" Mir wurde klar, was ich suchte, hielt mich nun in seinen Armen. Es war mein Licht.. oder besser er? Er lächelte mich wieder an. Dieses Lächeln, so unbeschreibbar, so schön. Es durchtränkte mich, ich versank darin. Wie aus Reflex umarmte ich ihn und drückte mich an ihn. Ich fing erneut an zu weinen und schrie laut unter Tränen "Bleib bei mir, für immer!" Er lächelte wieder. " Ja ", entgegnete er mir mit seiner sonderbaren Stimme. Ich war verblüfft und fing, mir unbegründet, wie hysterisch an zu weinen. Ich hielt ihn so fest ich konnte, wollte nicht loslassen und weinte, ich weinte einfach. Er blieb überraschend ruhig, lächelte nur und strich mir tröstend über den Rücken. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen, beruhigte mich und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.....  
  
.... Am nächsten Morgen rüttelte mich meine Schwester unsanft wach. "Hey, du hast fast verschlafen! Aufstehen, Faulpelz!" Mit einem zufrieden Lächeln und meine Schwester ignorierend, stand ich auf. Einer neuer Tag hatte begonnen und nun würde alles anders sein. Ich wusste es einfach, denn nun hatte ich einen Freund, jemand der immer bei mir sein wollte. 


End file.
